


Выпьем за то, что мы здесь собрались, и чтобы чаще собирались

by Kyra_s_Mirror



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Jupiter Ascending Fic Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5907226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyra_s_Mirror/pseuds/Kyra_s_Mirror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for the fuckyeahjupiterascending.tumblr.com fic challenge 10 : Happy Anniversary!</p><p>I got the russian from the internets and it means "Let's drink to our having gathered here, and to gathering more often!"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Выпьем за то, что мы здесь собрались, и чтобы чаще собирались

**Author's Note:**

> for the fuckyeahjupiterascending.tumblr.com fic challenge 10 : Happy Anniversary!
> 
> I got the russian from the internets and it means "Let's drink to our having gathered here, and to gathering more often!"

They’d never officially made it an anniversary, but every year since it had happened, the Bolotnikov family would meet up on that day.  
It was the sixth installment of the celebration caused by the night where three bounty hunters followed by Caine had burst into their kitchen, guns blazing, and the evening where Jupiter just gave up hiding the truth.  
As far as revelation went, it had gone relatively in her favour, especially since it had gotten harder and harder to hide what was going on to her family.  
And the whole sneaking around hadn’t sat well with her anyways.  
Many things had changed over the years. The money and possibilities of her new position had allowed Jupiter to give a different life to her family...within certain boundaries, that is.

Irina, Zeno and Lyudmila hadn’t particularly enjoyed their time in space and had been glad to settle back into their lives. Fortunately, they hadn’t cut it off or asked to be blanked. They just prefered for it to interfere as little as possible in their normal lives and that worked out well for everyone.

Her uncle Vassily and Vladie had taken an instant liking to the possibilities of the universe and had launched a new intergalactic business and shady side venture. 

Moltka had thoroughly enjoyed space and pestered Caine with questions any chance he got. Jupiter had just cleared out some time for him to travel to Orous and see a game of Speedball with Caine. 

Mikka, as a relative, now had a horde of intergalactic suitors, spent her time on the space equivalent of Instagram and kept begging for a communications implant. Which they would not let her have until she was twenty-one.

Her aunt Nino had taken everything into stride, liked Caine on sight and muttered a “I told you so”, but otherwise had done little to change her life. 

And her mom…

Her mom had found her faith in the future again and that was just the best thing Jupiter could have asked for. Aleksa was now teaching mathematics at the University of Chicago, was taking classes in what Jupiter would call advanced mathematics in a very prestigious galactic school and had recently announced that she would be going out with a gentlemen. No one knew the identity of her date, but aunt Nino gave Jupiter and Caine a big wink when her back was turned. 

Yeah, thought Jupiter as the noise level went up a notch as the traditional Bolotnikov argument started, I don’t regret that night happening. 

It had changed her family forever but, in the end, Bolotnikovs stuck together despite the differences and found an excuse to be loud, have food and drink vodka.


End file.
